Ayudamé y te daré mi Alma
by Akaiandaoi
Summary: Takara Lawrence de 15 años, tiene dos opciones: Trabajar hasta morir y dejar a sus hijos con la Deuda o Casarse con el Hijo menor de los Darkworth, Andree. No esta dispuesta a ninguna por lo que hace un contrato con el Demonio Ciel Phantomhive. Cumplira lo que desea o no?. Denle una oportunidad! CielXOC y SebastianXOC.


_**Konichiwa Minna-san**_

_**Ahora vengo con un fanfic de Kuroshitsuji que NO es Yaoi. En este fic me colaboro mi Amiga Layla Van Ninen, a la cual le agradesco mucho también por aparecer como Mary Anne.**_

_**Disclaimer: Ciel y Sebastian y los que aparescan del anime no son míos pertencen a Yana Toboso. Lo demás es tanto mío como de Layla.**_

_**Eso es todo! a leer!**_

Capitulo 1: El Contrato

_Papá, Mamá quienes son Ellos?- Pregunta una joven niña de tan solo 13 años mientras tiernamente se ocultaba._

_Ellos te cuidaran de ahora en adelante- Mintieron ambos, tanto el Padre y la Madre. Pero la verdad es que desde ahora la pobre niña que alguna ve fui... ya no está._

Ahora si están de acuerdo me presento. Soy Takara Lawrence, Hija de madre japonesa y un padre Ingles. Tengo 15 años y hoy se cumplen exactamente 2 años en los que trabajo para los Darkworth. Tengo el pelo castaño oscuro llegando a mis tobillos, poseo ojos violetas brillantes y expresivos, según Andree Bocchan. Pero eso es suficiente de mi.

Ahora mismo me encuentro caminando por la mansión para despertar a los jovenes amos. Primero visite la habitación del Amo Alexandre, el hijo mayor de los Darkworth.

Amo, despierte- Musite a una distancia prudente mirando al chico, de pelo y ojos azul marino. Siempre que venía despertale debía irme enseguida ya que este continuamente intentaba meterte en su cama.

Ya voy- Dijo perezosamente a lo que yo procedí a salir y dirigirme al cuarto de la joven ama, Ashley, una muchacha de pelo rosa oscuro, y ojos verdes que pueden ser tiernos, malvados y hasta sumisos al mismo tiempo.

Ojou-sama debe despertar- Musite con cierto temor.

Que hora es?- Pregunto mientras se estiraba.

6 Am- Respondi preparandome para sus gritos.

Por que no me despertaste antes?! hoy viene Derek!- Histericamente comenzo a vestirse mientras yo partía a ver a Bocchan. Derek Lewis, era un muy buen amigo, lastimosamente estaba prometido a la señorita, aunque si bien conocías al chico... la detestaba.

LLegue al cuarto de Andree Darkworth el hijo menor, mi mejor amigo y aparte de los sirvientes y su madre el único que no me grita o maltrata.

Bocchan Arriba, debe desayunar- Canturrie en su oído mientras le hacia cosquillas.

Nani?! Takara, no me asustes así- Replico con un puchero, infantil como siempre. Andree Bocchan es de mi edad, aunque según todos es demasiado infantil. Un joven chico de pelo verde oscuro, y ojos rojos como la sangre, bastantes desacorde con su personalidad eh de decir.

Gomen.. debe vestirse hoy vienen Derek-san y Elise-chan- Al decir eso se le iluminaron los ojos.

Bien! Nos vemos abajo!- Con esto último me marche a ver que tareas se me asignarían hoy.

Al llegar a la cocina ví a Astaroth y Joseph.

Konichiwa! -Salude mientras ve sentaba junto a Astaroth.

Buenos días- Respondio Astaroth, ella era mi mejor amiga, bien les hablare un poco de ella. Su nombre es Astaroth Ainsworth, una chica de 20 años. Con pelo negro y lacio hasta su cintura, con ojos café de tonalidad tan oscuro que se roza con lo negro.

Como te fue con Ashley, y Alexandre?- Pregunto Joseph mientras me miraba que estuviera de una pieza. Este chico era el mayordomo principal y mi jefe, Joseph Clark, tiene 22 años. Es rubio, con un cabello muy sedoso y suave, ojos verde esmeralda. El, Astaroth y yo somos los únicos sirvientes en la casa, ya que, los Darkworth odian la gente y el bullicio.

Luego de que charlaramos, Joseph nos asigno las tareas del día. Estuvimos en eso la mañana entera, para en la tarde atender a los jovenes amos y sus prometidos. Siempre eran bienvenidos. Derek Lewis de 16 años, de pelo negro azabache y ojos morados. Es el jefe de su familia ya que sus padres desaparecieron, aunque a pesar de eso sigue siendo alguien alegre y optimista. También vendría Elise Evans, la prometida del amo Alexandre. Una chica cuatro años mayor que yo, de cabello verde claro hasta las rodillas, y ojos ambar. Alguien muy amable y timida, que todavía no me explico porque se comprometio con Alexandre-sama.

Bienvenida Sarah-san -Dijimos todos haciendo una reverencia a la segunda hija de los Walker. Una chica de mi edad, cabellos vinos alborotados, ojos celestes y cristalinos, siempre vistiendo a la última moda.

Tsk! Siempre tan desagradable Lawrence?- Se burlo con su tan usado tono. Yo la mire con furia y Astaroth la hizo pasar.

Bienvenida Elise-chan!- Dije amigablemente a lo que Alexandre se enojo, y se llevo enseguida a Elise.

Bienveido Derek-san- Musite ahora con más recato para que Ashley no me volviera a gritar.

Siempre que vienen es lo mismo... aunque al menos ahora no esta James-sama- Le susurre a Joseph al oído.

Si, por suerte- Me respondio de igual manera pra proceder a una tarde infernal.

_Normal Pov_

_En otro lugar..._

Esa chica es diferente...- Musito un joven muchacho que no pasaba de los 15 años, de pelo negro grisaceo, y un ojo azul, mientras el otro se hallaba cubierto por un parche.

No querrá decir interesante Bocchan?- Pregunto el hombre pelinegro de ojos carmín que al lado del chico se encontraba.

Trasmite la misma sensación que usted cuando humano- Añadio Mary Anne Rainsworth, la tutora del chico. Que tenía un cabello negro hasta los tobillos trenzado al final, con mechones que cubren sus ojos morados.

Solo que más intensamente- Termino de decir la muñeca que se encontraba en el hombro de Mary, Alice... una muñeca purpura con traje de Maid, y sonrisa burlona en su rostro.

Bocchan no estará pensando en hacerla su primer contrato o si?- Pregunta el demonio de ojos carmín que responde al nombre de Sebastian Michaelis.

Ya veremos...- Musita el contratista, y ahora demonio Ciel Phantomhive.

_Takara Pov_

Uff... fue un día agotador- Dijo Astaroth tirandose en la cama de nuestra habitación.

Y al final no pudimos hablar con los chicos...- Murmure rendida mientras me tiraba a la cama.

Ya será otro día mañana... y recuerda que te dirán algo importante- Dijo Astaroth, luego de que me lo recordará me dormí con esa curiosidad matadora.

Al otro Día...

La misma rutina de siempre levantar a los amos, ir a que me asignaran las tareas del día. Todo fue monotono hasta que... James-sama me llamo a su oficina.

Me llamo amo?- Pregunte asustada al ver la imponente figura de James Nicholas Darkworth, el cabeza de familia. Un hombre de 90 años, de pelo verde oscuro y ojos rojos que parecian haber estado en el infierno.

Escucha- Ordene autoritariamente a lo que solo obedecí- Tu sabrás la deuda que tienes y también sabrás que tendría que trabajar hasta la muerte- Asentí- Ayer se cumplieron dos años desde que trabajas aquí y hoy te doy a conocer tus opciones- Lo mire intimidada y con curiosidad- Trabajar hasta morir y dejar a la proxima generación de Lawrence con la deuda o casarte con mi nieto Andree- Al escuchar eso palidecí- Te daré tiempo para pensarlo ahora retirate de mi vista- Lo mire a los ojos y ví maldad puro en ellos, pero sobretodo placer al arruinar mi vida.

Salí de la oficina y eche a correr con toda mi velocidad hacia afuera de la mansión, no era como si estuviera llorando y huyendo... simplemente quería deshaogarme en paz.

Maldición! si tan solo hubiera una manera de salvarme de esto... yo haría lo que fuera- Murmure mientras golpeaba un árbol.

Estas dispuesta a todo?- Escuche preguntarme a una suave y atercipelada voz. Voltie, y ví a un joven niño peli gris de ojos azules, junto a el había un hombre de unos 25 años, de ojos carmín y pelo negro. Acompañados de una mujer con una extraña muñeca en su hombro.

A todo...- Ni siquiera sabía porque le respondía, solo sabía que... debía confiar en ellos.

Entonces haz un contrato conmigo- Lo mire a los ojos y supe que no mentía, si lo hacía me libraría de mi realidad.

Ayudame y te dare mi alma...- No se porque pero sabía que eso quería... mi alma... eso se notaba en su mirada.

Entonces donde quieres la marca del contrato?- Lo mire sin entender por un rato, hasta que comprendí.

Donde sea esta bien- Luego de decir eso... sentí mi pecho arder, hay estaba mi marca. Mire la mano del sujeto y note que a el también le había salido una marca, seguramente igual a la mía. Una estrella azul encerrada en un circulo que a su vez estaba encerrado en otro circulo, con extraños grabados.

Todo lo que falta es que me nombres- Dijo, y yo me encogí de hombros.

Me da igual cual sea tu nombre o que eres... solo quiero que me ayudes- Me voltie, sintiendo las sorprendidas miradas a mis espaldas.

Si tu eres interesante, ella lo es más...- Dijo burlonamente lo que me parecio la voz de la muñeca.

Habla?-Pregunte desconfiada.

Por supuesto- Respondio la muñeca- Por cierto mi nombre es Alice, Alice Rainsworth y ella es mi hermana Mary Anne Rainsworth- Dijo señalando a la chica que la transportaba en su hombro.

Bien, siganme...- Empece a caminar a la mansión mientras pensaba en lo que... tener a un supuesto demonio o lo que fuese, ayudaría...

_**Bueno Minna! Este es mi nuevo proyecto... un proyecto que sigue la vida de Takara Lawrence y su contrato con el demonio Ciel Phantomhive.**_

_**Diganme si les gusto... o no?**_

_**Reviews? Favorite? Follows?**_

_**En fin espero seguir!**_

_**SAYONARA MINNA-SAN!**_


End file.
